Tomyo no Hako (Tomoyo's Box)
by angelwings2001
Summary: Tomoyo is very old, and in her last moments she reflects on her special treasure that brought her happiness and love.


Tomoyo no Hako (Tomoyo's box)  
  
A/N: hey there! This is just a sweet lil story about Tomoyo's treasure. I got my idea from the shield card and how it protected Tomoyo and Sonomi's treasures. It's... I guess it's a reflective story (that I didn't know I knew how to write.) Sorry it's short, but that's how it was suppose to be.  
  
  
Humming softly to herself, Tomoyo slowly walked through her large mansion. Her old and weary body couldn't take much, but Tomoyo knew that she had to make this one last trip.  
  
Technically, it wasn't a trip. It was more like a short walk to a room across the mansion, yet it seemed like an eternity before the old, worn Tomoyo reached it. As she pushed open the oak door, its beauty overwhelmed Tomoyo.  
  
It was her sacred room; the room she had loved all her life. In this room, Sonomi had placed her secret treasure, her heart's desire- Nadeshiko's wedding bouquet. It stood for everything she loved and despised. When Tomoyo was young, the room stood for the exact same things for her; a room for Sakura.  
  
The room was filled with many beautiful flowers and lace; it was truly a woman's dream room. However, only one object stood there, a small, wooden box. Despite it's diminutive size, however, it stood for a lot. The box represented all of the love Tomoyo and her mother had.  
  
When Sonomi had passed away, quite a long time ago, Tomoyo had stayed for hours in that one room, mourning for her mother and longing for her best friend. She would stare for hours at a time at the two objects that meant the world to her, a bouquet of cherry blossoms and a small bunny eraser.  
  
However, times had changed with Tomoyo. The room no longer held longing, but pure, blissful love. When Tomoyo had married Eriol Hiiragizawa, she added another precious item to the box. That item had been the first new one in 30 years.  
  
As she remembered, Tomoyo reached for the key that she wore around her neck, close to her heart. With a light 'click' the top opened to reveal an amazing site. Slowly, Tomoyo removed the bouquet of cherry blossoms, then the cherished bunny eraser in that small bag, and finally, the symbol of all her love... a golden ring with an inscription.  
  
When she picked up the ring, Tomoyo's lips curved upwards and read over the well-known words: 'Eriol & Tomoyo for eternity...'  
  
The band shone brightly, as new as the day it was given. Tomoyo could remember that perfect day clearly.  
  
* flashback *  
A thirty year old Tomoyo watched happily as her best friend was married to her soul mate. The cherry blossoms swirled around gracefully, dancing in joy.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, running up to her maid of honor.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" The two embraced tightly, and them Tomoyo whispered, "Congratulations! Have fun on your honeymoon with Syaoran!"  
  
With a wink, the two girls, or rather women, parted. "Ja ne!!! Gambatte ne! (good luck)"  
  
As Tomoyo watched the car grow smaller and smaller, a young man came up to her. Tomoyo turned around to face the best man, who kissed the maid of honor accordingly on the lips.  
  
"Well, Tomoyo-chan, what did you think?"  
  
"That was the most beautiful wedding I have ever seen, Eriol-kun."  
  
"Oh really? I know one that could beat that!"  
  
"Is that so? Who's, then?"  
  
With a soft smile, Eriol reached for his pocket and withdrew a small box. He whispered, ever so softly, into the beauty's ear, "Ours."  
  
Tomoyo gasped at the sight of the simple yet breathtaking ring.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, I love you with all be heart, and I was wondering if you would like to spend the rest of your life with me."  
  
"Well, since you put it that way... of course!! Eriol, aishiteru!"  
  
He slipped the ring onto Tomoyo's finger, and they walked off into the light storm of sakura petals.  
  
* end flashback *  
  
Tomoyo closed her eyes and smiled, completely serene. She lay back into a nearby chair, and spoke.  
  
"I'm ready to go now, Eriol. I'm ready to spend eternity with you."  
  
She stepped into the light, where a 15-year old Eriol greeted the now-young Tomoyo. They smiled and walked together towards their group of awaiting friends. She hear a cheery voice calling out to her, "Tomoyo-chan! Okaerinasi!" They smiled, and the group skipped off to spend forever together.  
  
* end *  



End file.
